What a Waste
by granger2malfoy
Summary: Hermione sees Blaise smoking and thinks its a waste. fannonBlaise, oneshot, complete


**Title: What A Waste (1/1)**

**Author:** granger2malfoy

**Pairing: **fanonBlaiser/Hermione

**Rating**: Any age

**Warning:** Angsty… sorry, but the muse was stubborn.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, characters belong to JK and fanonBlaise belongs to all us loyal fangirls.

**A/N:** This was SUPPOSED to be for my holiday fics but it turned out too angsty. So, I'll have to come up with something else for them. But thought you might enjoy it. Ps... fanonBlaise is not Black. Sorry, but the muse is demanding at times. :)

_**What A Waste **_

The cold breeze of January gently whipped around Hermione's body as she walked on the sidewalk of the university to get to the library. Her cloak kept her body warm but the chill of the air made her cheeks a rosy-red color. With her ever-heavy book bag on her shoulder, she continued her way to the library to get some more books needed from her term paper that she was almost finished with.

As she got closer to the large building, Hermione's eyes caught a glance of another student coming out of the library and pulling something from his back pocket. She adjusted the hood of her cloak to cover a bit more of her face from the chance that the young wizard would recognize her because she certainly recognized him. Blaise Zabini, former quiet Slytherin but currently her newest crush, started at the university right after the war, just as she had.

The closer she got the more of him she could see. His dark curls were once again reaching the collar of his neck and his olive skin looked even more gorgeous against the black leather coat that ended just below his arse.

Over the last three years, they had shared many classes together but neither considered the other one to be a friend. They would say their greetings or maybe work on an assignment together, if the professor required groups to be formed. On one hand, being paired with a rather intelligent guy proved to be in her favor as she knew she wouldn't be doing all the work herself. Yet on the other hand, his intelligence often questioned her ideas or beliefs instead of just taking whatever she said for granted. Zabini would question her logic and make her back up her theories. It was rather nerve-racking at times and, but much to her aggravation, also a bloody turn on.

Hermione tucked a stray curl behind her ear as she got closer to her secret crush but her eyes got wide when she looked but up to him. The sexy young man had just put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it with the tip of his wand. Her feet stooped in her tracks for only a moment but she continued her way to the entrance of the library. Inside her mind, she began to question if she ever knew that he smoked. Smoking ranked high on of her things 'Not Attractive' list. Zabini never smelled of smoke when they sat by each other in class and he never seemed to have to go outside during the times they studied in the same area in the library over the past few years.

Well, that habit was enough to cause her to question her unspoken feelings for the sexy wizard. He raised his head and smiled as he blew a puff of smoke to his left side. "Hey, Granger."

"Hello, Zabini," she replied as she walked up past him to go up the stairs to the library.

After she passed him, she thought, "What a waste."

His voice came from behind her as he spoke, "Excuse me? What did you say?"

_Shite, I must've said that out loud. Good going, Granger._ Hermione pulled back her hood some and turned around as she softly smiled, "Um, nothing."

Blaise took another drag from the end of it and then leaned against the railing of the stairs as he stated, "Really. Huh. I thought I heard you say, 'What a waste?' And of course, I'd be interested as to what you were referring too."

The challenging look in his dark blue eyes caused her back to straighten a little more and she pulled the strap of her bag higher on her shoulder. "Fine, I said it. I meant what a waste of an intelligent, strong young man with a lot of potential to waste his life away by smoking."

"No, that's not what you meant," he commented as he took a few steps up to be closer to her and he continued, "What you really meant was what a waste of a sexy body because you won't date a man, who smokes and not even if he only does so under extreme pressure."

She bridge the distance between them as she took the cigarette from his lips, dropped it to the ground and then crushed it with her boot. "Maybe. Maybe not. Still a waste."

Hermione triumphantly turned back around and started to continue to climb the stairs of the library.

"That's okay because I don't date former Know-It-All Gryffindors anyways."

Her steps halted as she looked over her shoulder and smirked as she replied, "It looks like we're not meant to be, Zabini."

Hermione Granger entered the stone building without looking back again. The dark-haired wizard ran a hand through his curls as his long-time crush disappeared out of sight. He shook his head as he whispered, "Maybe. Maybe not."

_The End_


End file.
